A Christmas Angel
by DerFluffy
Summary: My guilty ship. Pharah and Mercy leave Overwatch for the Christmas holiday and disappear to Angela's favorite village in Switzerland to see the sights. First shot at a slice of life style story, hope to continue it but sadly no promises


Fareeha "Pharah" Amari woke groggily with a tired groan. She blindly felt around the space beside her in bed, only to find it empty. A squeak of the faucet and the soothing sound of falling water served to locate the good doctor, and nearly put Fareeha back to sleep. The warrior forced herself into a sitting position before the lure of more rest pulled her back under. Her long, ebony hair sat in a tangled mess atop her shoulders. Her desert-tanned skin stood out starkly against the white sheets of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head and closed her eyes, feeling her muscles tighten and relax. Suddenly, she felt cool, delicate fingers on her chin as she was pulled into a quick kiss.

" _Guete Morge, Schätzli_ ," a voice whispered. Fareeha smiled through the kiss and pulled back to look the doctor in her pale blue eyes.

"Good morning to you too," she croaked. Angela smiled at the bleary-eyed warrior and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I put on some coffee a moment ago. Why don't you go make us some breakfast? It will at least get you moving," Ziegler coaxed playfully while pulling Fareeha forward by wrists. She laughed when her efforts only yielded a woman, still sitting upright, with her torso stretched far forward and facedown in the blankets. Fareeha's stomach fluttered when she felt the light touch of lips on her exposed shoulder blades. The bed shifted slightly as Angela stood up and Fareeha listened to her quietly pad away towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes of drifting dangerously close to sleep, Fareeha threw back the sheets, swishing softly over her blue, cotton sweatpants, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Pushing herself up, she dragged herself to the kitchen towards the smell of fresh, European coffee. She missed her tea back home in Egypt, but had grown to like the rich, bold drink as well. The kitchen was rather small with a modern feel to it, but still had room for everything they needed. White cupboards hung on the walls, along with a row on the floor that held a compact stainless steel fridge. A white table with red chairs sat near a large window overlooking the town square below.

After pouring two cups of coffee and leaving them to cool, Fareeha opened the top cupboard and pulled down a couple of bowls and a box of müsli, a mix of nuts, oats, and seeds that Angela had introduced her to. She set out a cutting board and knife before going to the fridge to get ripe strawberries and blueberries, a container of yogurt, and a carton of milk. She also grabbed a banana from the counter and began slicing it and the strawberries, careful not to cut herself while in her groggy state. She half-filled the bowls with müsli and dumped the yogurt and berries in one, leaving the banana slices and milk for Angela.

Fareeha sat down in the bright red chair with her breakfast and began to eat while gazing out the large window at the view below. The brightening grey sky hung over the cheery Christmas market that sprawled out beneath them. Even without the lights on or people milling through the colorful, stall-lined alleys, she still thought the scene was magical.

The sound of bare feet on tile announced the doctor's arrival before she turned the corner in a pristine, fluffy white robe, using a matching towel to dry her golden hair.

"I half expected to find you asleep again," she teased as she assembled her breakfast.

"Don't think I'm not still considering it," Fareeha mumbled with half a smile. She took another drink of her coffee and enjoyed the feeling of warmth spreading through her. Angela took a seat across from her and looked out at the snow beginning to fall on the quiet town.

"Are you ready to go look around today?" she asked. Fareeha nodded happily, her mouth full with the last of her müsli. She stood and drained her coffee before rinsing the dishes in the sink, trying to hide the hurriedness of her actions. She was far more eager than she would admit to get out and experience what Angela's favorite Swiss village had to offer.

Angela had contacted an old colleague of hers and arranged the apartment for them to have some peace during their time away from the team. They had arrived before dawn the day before and had spent their time stocking the apartment with goods from the nearby shopping market before relaxing in their quiet escape. Strangers may not have known Fareeha's face, but Angela didn't look a day older than she had during her time in the spotlight with Overwatch and was recognized wherever she went. Not only was it a taxing experience after going on for hours, but also somewhat dangerous, since their recent actions in the service of the reformed Overwatch were still technically illegal and made them internationally wanted criminals. Angela wasn't worried that her home country would turn on her though, especially during the Christmas holiday.

"Go get showered and ready then," Ziegler said as she brought her cup to her lips. She felt Fareeha's strong arms around her middle and her chin rest on her shoulder.

"Doctor's orders?" Fareeha asked quietly into Angela's ear, causing her to flinch and laugh bubbles into her cup.

"Of course," Angela answered, lowering the cup and turning to kiss her on the cheek. Satisfied, Fareeha made her way to the grey-tiled bathroom, still heavy with steam from the doctor's shower. She turned on the water in the grey stone shower and waited for it to heat to near scalding, imagining what the snowy town outside might hold in store for them.


End file.
